1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable containers such as paper cups and the like, and more particularly to a cup having a rolled lip with game or other promotional information hidden underneath the rolled lip thereof.
2. Description of the Invention
It is known in the art to provide paper cups with promotional information in the sidewalls, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,620; 4,171,085; and 4,318,235. It is also known to provide promotional material in the bottoms of paper cups, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,798,339; 2,328,872; 3,850,361; 3,920,120; and 4,181,219. Promotional material in lids for drinking cups is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,057,536; 4,044,484; and 4,074,827. It is also known to provide flavoring material in compartments adjacent the lip of a cup as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,014. It is also known to print information under the lip of paper drinking cups for use in quality control and audit functions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game cup and method in which the cup has a rolled lip with game information thereunder and with a snap-out section located below the game information for use in unrolling the rolled lip to reveal the game information.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper cup blank with game information printed on a top portion thereof and having a snap-out section therebelow.